Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a touch system and a touch apparatus thereof and more particularly, to an optical touch system and an optical touch apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
Generally, optical touch systems can classified into two types, a blocking type or a non-blocking type. In an optical touch system of the blocking type, optical sensors sense a shadow of a touch object that the brightness is relatively lower than the background on a basis of signal blocking that the touch object blocks a light signal emitted by a light source (e.g., a string of light emitting diodes or a reflective strip), such that an occurring position of the touch object and its corresponding touch operation can be determined. On the other hand, an optical touch system of the non-blocking type usually includes an optical touch stylus or the use of a finger and is configured to perform a touch operation on a flat plane display to transmit a light signal to the optical sensors. For example, in a non-blocking type optical touch system using an optical touch stylus, the light signal transmitted from the optical touch stylus to the optical sensors may be actively generated from the internal of the optical touch stylus, or generated by the optical touch stylus reflecting back the light signal transmitted by a light source attached to each optical sensor according to the type of the optical touch stylus. Therefore, the optical sensors can determine the occurring position of the touch object and its corresponding touch operation according to the received light signal with a brightness which is relatively higher than the background.
The aforementioned available optical touch systems are commonly applied to fully planar displays, banners or electronic whiteboards. However, in order to provide better scenarios of usage, curved operation surfaces or televisions have been launched to the market. Nevertheless, in case an optical touch system, taking the non-blocking type optical touch system for example, is installed in the curved operation surface to provide the touch function, when the optical touch stylus performs a touch operation on a curved operation surface, the optical sensors may not be capable of correctly sensing the touch operation performed by the optical touch stylus and its occurring position due to the optical sensors being in an insufficient number or being arranged on improper positions on the curved operation surface, since the optical touch stylus is not on the flat plane during the process of moving on the surface, and as a result, mis-determination occurs.